The Perfect Girl
by Lady Shwarz
Summary: And when she passed me, her sweet smile on her face, and the wind softly caressing her chocolate hair, the beats my heart just missed, was me falling even more in love with her.


**A/U: It turned out as a random story, but since this is a fanfiction site, some of you guys could probably see this as a HarryXHermione one-shot. Not intentional, or course. But after I wrote it, I found the chocoate hair and the best-friend named Ron fit Harry quite nicely.**

***This would be if they were good friends, like they are in the book, but not wizards. And they lived in the same area. And went to high school like regular kids. So since they can't be regular kids, this would never, without a chance, happen in the book.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this story if you are seeing them as Hermione and Harry, and if not, nevermind becasue then they're mine. J.K. Rowling wrote the original story, and go read the books and watch the movies, as they are awesome.**

**BE WARNED.**

**One-shot**

My heart skipped a beat.

_She_ was walking down the street towards me. The small dog on her leash yapping happily, jogging to keep ahead of her slow pace. Curly. mud, chocolate colored hair bounced softly against her with each step. It reached her mid-back and with every soft breeze, swayed and shifted around her face, making her deep brown eyes seem even bigger and doe-like. She had a smile worthy to be worshiped by the highest Gods. The loose track clothing she wore made her seem smaller than she was. Her body wasn't over-developed like some, but petite and fit. She didn't need artificial beauty. That kind of thing was only skin-deep anyways.

She wasn't obscenely gorgeous.

But one of the prettiest things I could think of. If she wore a sleek, beautiful gown one day, and a potato sack the next, she was still the most endearing, beautiful thing I can remember.

Not inhumanly intelligent.

But averaging a high B, low A.

Nor popular, or easy.

But friendly, and down-to-earth.

But she was the perfect girl.

Perfect for _me._

Or so I hoped.

She knew what she wanted, she wasn't afraid of anything, she could give the best advice, tell you when you're acting like a fool, and more importantly, she was _herself. _

She didn't sell-out.

That's what time and trust are for.

Or think ridiculously about things.

She was....

Rational.

Smart.

Enchanting.

**True.**

"Dude, _dude!_ You're not even paying attention." snapped my best friend, Ron, beside me. I turned my head towards him, my eyes still stuck to the she walking down the street, and nodded. Not by much, but just enough to show him I had been listening.

"I'm hearing." I said. If I didn't say anything, he would probably get annoyed with me and leave. Even if he could not hear the fast thumping of my heart, him just standing next to me gave me the ultimate goal to not choke and back down.

Even if it was just for show.

The blocks of pavement between us was shortening rapidly. Lump forming in my throat, I wished I could just run away and hide.

But that would make me look like a wuss.

I had to keep my cool.

She caught sight of me and her smile widened.

My heart stopped.

"So I was thinking we could hit the arcade...." at that moment, I zoned out of my conversation with Ron.

My mind was too busy swirling with thoughts of her.

10 spaces between us...

9...

8...

7....

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"Hey!" she called out, putting the leash in her other hand. She embraced me in a hug. Instinctively, I put my arms around her back. Her small body fit against mine like a puzzle. My heart leaped for joy, breath getting caught in throat and forcing me to make a strangled choking noise.

"H-hey" I managed. If I could replay this any way I wanted, I'd make sure it was different from this.

Her smile blinded me for a moment. I saw her lips move but the blood rushing to my face cut out the sound.

"Where you even listening?" she snapped playfully, placing a light punch to my shoulder.

I nodded and she grinned.

At this point of time the urge to just grab her, kiss her, and tell how much I loved her was strong, and growing more so every second.

But she might hate me if I did that.

I'd rather live in silence than chance what small friendship we did have.

"I said I haven't seen you in forever! How are--" the dog started whining and pulling at the leash. She gasped. "I'm sorry, I'm supposed to be home by now-- see you again!" she called over her shoulder as she jogged alongside the dog.

I turned around to watch her retreating figure rush back home.

At the sound of chuckling, I turned. "Don't forget about Saturday on me, hey? If any special_ events_ are happening that day, you'll have to move the date." Ron teased me.

Even though I knew I had the chance to confess.

I didn't.

Should she still love me if she knew how scared I was about something so trivial?

I was supposed to be brave, right?

Would she hate me?

Never want to talk to me again?

But even after that last thought, I couldn't help to smile.

There was always tomorrow.

Another day, another opportunity.

No need to rush.

That's what time and trust are for.

* * *

**A/U: I hope you enjoyed it, I worked hard. This is just a small break from what I usually do. I'm not really a fan of this pairing, since Harry already loves another. But after writing it, they fit it so well, other than Ron being kinda OCC at the teasing part. But other than that, I think it's really good. Short, but good.**

* * *


End file.
